


The Wei pride

by Charrise



Series: Don’s parents accepting his marriage to Maya [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Don raises Eva in this one, Don takes ciel’s place But doesn’t sell his soul to a demon, Don uses the book of circus villains as his servants, F/M, I put black butler because I’m borrowing it’s characters no Ciel though, Sebastian works for the Wei’s because he knows a Wei child will kill his enemy, my version of things, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/pseuds/Charrise
Summary: Don's parents upon finding their son dead, state if they'd been given a second chance state they wouldn't have cut ties with Don even if he married that "Whore." They find themselves transported back in time, and so they decide to accept Don's marriage to Maya and don't cut ties with their son when he marries her. To their disbelief Maya ends up living. There is no great race Jordan is still avatar to his surprise. He watches the events unfold as Maya struggles with Don’s world, Don struggles to be a good husband to Maya and good son to his mother and Don’s mother refuses to accept Maya. Eva and Aikka meet and fall in love. To me, Don Wei is the son of a wealthy high-class family that cut ties with him for marrying Maya, and Maya is an orphan. and this is a what-if Don's parents didn't cut ties with him fic
Relationships: Aikka/Eva "Molly" Wei, Don Wei/Maya Wei, Edward Midford/Oc
Series: Don’s parents accepting his marriage to Maya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm experimenting if writing fanfics will be a way to get my mind to imagine or visualize the stories in the way I want or at least meet me halfway about it. if it doesn't then I guess mistakes, love lust and forgiveness, and the Wei pride will be the last two fanfics I'll publish until my mind's visualizing in the way I want it to be again. Don't worry I promise that I'll at least finish these fanfic. You'll see The Wei pride completed.

Li-Feng’s Pov  
She stared at the piece of stone not believing the words. It felt like her life was sucked out of her, and all that was left was this empty shell. Fang probably felt the same way as they looked at the engravings of the tombstone: Don Wei. 2043-2087. Father, husband, and race manager. They didn’t put son, they didn’t put son he was their son and they didn’t put anything that acknowledged them. They remembered telling him it was them or that whore called Maya, and if he chose that woman to not bother coming back. They never imagined it would be the last time they saw him. The picture on the gravestone made him look older than 48. Li-Feng felt like crying, here she was 78 years old, and her son was dead and she was alive. She could feel her husband’s presence, but other than that she felt nothing, her precious children were gone. Lihua dead choosing suicide after they forced her to get an abortion. And their son, as they read in the news murdered to protect the brat that ruined his future. “We should have stayed with him instead of abandoned him when he needed at most, maybe then he’d still be alive.” They felt that their son had fallen low when he’d married that whore but they didn’t expect him to rise above that, they underestimated him and if they had helped him his future could have been brighter than it was now. And their son sacrificed himself for naught. The brat Eva died a month later, by what they didn’t really care, she was that gold-digging whore’s child anyway. The one that stole their precious son away from them. “If only we were given a second chance we wouldn’t have abandoned you son.”  
Jordan’s Pov  
He looked at the tombstone. : Eva Wei 2067-2087. Daughter, racer Friend. And he felt like crying. His Eva was dead, Aikka was with him, invisible to the world as well for a nourasian visiting a tombstone would certainly cause unwanted attention. She was dead. The Krogs had managed to kill her and her father sacrificing himself so that Canaletto’s spirit wouldn’t kill her was for naught. The Krogs wanted revenge for their loss in the race of Oban. They wanted blood, wanted Molly’s blood. And had managed to kill her when the nourasian court gave her away, casting a spell on Aikka making him paranoid of her, it was only when she died did Aikka realize his mistake, but it was too late she was gone. Jordan had beaten Aikka to a pulp, but it didn’t bring her back. Fortunately, the creators learned something upon her death, for when the creators created the galaxy they created a being that was the center of the planet the very heart of the planet itself. One that possessed such strong magical potential it would lure anyone. The creators completely forgot about those beings that were centers of the planets in their wars. Only for her unnatural demise to bring chaos to Oban. It turned out Eva was the heart of the planet Earth. The reason the creators forgot because during their wars those beings began to cease to exist and the creators thought that those hearts did not need to exist, but it turned out that they were wrong. Not all the hearts of the planets needed to exist, just one needed to exist, one soul needed to be reborn again and again and again. But must die either peacefully or by the same species as her planet. Any other death meant they cease to exist and won’t be reborn again. Eva was killed by a species outside her planet. And she was the last heart of the planet. Oban felt her death and the galaxy would soon feel it too. So the creators offered to bring her back to life, but it had to be in a way by turning back time. They couldn’t prevent Maya’s death, but they could prevent Don and Eva’s. The only question was what time should they send them back to. Too soon and they could prevent Eva’s birth, too late and they may not be able to save Eva. It was then they noticed the couple on Don’s tombstone. And overheard what they were saying. “If only we were given a second chance we wouldn’t have abandoned you son.” Huh, so Don Wei’s parents were alive after all. “We should have been supportive when you told us you got that whore pregnant.” He could pretty much guess who they were referring to. Since Don Wei never talked about his parents to the point everyone assumed they were dead, after all. Maya, his wife was an orphan, it was easy to assume that his parents and he had a falling out. And considering they were referring to him getting a whore pregnant, he could only assume that “whore” To be Molly’s mother, Maya Wei. He could pretty much guess what happened, Don Wei’s parents didn’t approve of Maya, and from the looks of them, they were probably a traditional family, so they probably thought Maya was a bad influence on their son or something. They gave their son Don a choice, Maya or them and Don chose Maya, and they promptly cut ties with him, hence why Molly didn’t have grandparents in her life. But if they were willing to change their ways. “Hey princey, do you think if Don had family he’d have abandon Molly?” “No, I don’t think so, with his family’s support I’m sure he’d have gotten over his wife’s death. More so had he not have to choose over his family or the love of his life. Choosing her over his family must have left an emotional strain on him that Miss Maya must have fulfilled, but which came back after her death.” “So you’re saying even if Canaletto killed Maya, Don wouldn’t abandon Eva.” Aikka was beginning to catch on. But do you think those people would accept Molly?” “I’m not sure princey, but it’s the only way to save her. After you let her die.” Aikka was silent for a moment. Jordan still blamed the prince for Molly’s death after all. “You know this probably means you won’t be avatar.” “I know.” “It could also mean Kross or Toros could be avatar.” “It’s unlikely they’d beat Sul.” “It’s also highly likely neither of us will ever have met her.” Jordan was silent for a moment. The prince obviously saved the best for last. To never have met Eva was like death. She wasn’t like most girls, her energy, her spirit, her audacity. Falling in love with her was the best thing that ever happened to him. To not have met her was going to be torture, especially since he knew a part of him would remember. “A part of us will remember her.” “That’s worse, a part of us will be filled with longing for something we don’t know why.” Jordan knew he had a point. But if it meant she got to live and have a happy life, he wouldn’t mind dying on the inside. “If it means her happiness I think it’s worth it. Besides princey, I have more of a chance of meeting her than you do.” Aikka just looked at him. And sighed, Jordan needed Aikka’s help to bring Eva back to life, for turning back time required nourasian magic. And with that, both began to chant a spell. He woke up in the avatar temple. He looked around in utter shock. His assistant David greeted him. “What the hell is going on? He asked in utter shock. David looked at him then as if understanding his confusion proceeded to explain. “Ahh my lord you are not the first avatar to have turned back time. Just because you turn back time does not mean you will not remain avatar, no the state of being avatar transcends time. Jordan nodded processing this pretending to understand but in truth he didn’t all he understood was he was avatar. “Now my lord proceed to watch as you change history.”  
Li-Feng’s Pov  
She looked at her surroundings, confused. She distinctly remembered falling asleep on her son’s tombstone. But here she was in the Wei main manor. It was strange Wei manor was in China, and her Donhua’s tombstone was in America. She looked around and pinched herself then looked around again. Nope, there it was the glittering of ancient Chinese artifacts, chandeliers, and marbles floors, portraits of her children especially her son Don adorned the walls. Walking around she looked, here was his photo from childhood to his twenties, handsome Don, his hair long and in concentration as he practiced martial arts. She continued exploring the mansion in a daze utterly confused as to why she was here. There must have been a reason after all. A sound broke her out of her daze. It was the sound of punching. A punching of punching bags like someone was training in the training hall. But there was only one person who did that. Her husband used the public training halls of the police station, saying it let him bond with his men. The servants used the servant training hall. So the only one who ever used the training hall was Don. An unreasonable hope-filled her, and she walked towards the training hall. What she saw filled her with tears of joy as she clasped her mouth calling out her son’s name. “DonHua.” He was training, and he didn’t look like the old man in the tombstone, no here he looked like he did before he left them. Of a young man in his twenties. His hair was neck length, his body didn’t look worn down, but was toned, athletic and muscular. The muscles in his arms as he punched the bag continually were defined. He looked hale and healthy. Here was her son, alive, handsome young and healthy in her home. Suddenly as if sensing her presence he turned around. Overcome with joy Li-Feng couldn’t control herself and unable to take it anymore and not caring if this was a dream or illusion she came over and hugged her son. Tears in her eyes, she cried with joy. “My boy, my son, precious boy.” “Mother?” She could feel her son’s confusion, but she didn’t care. All she cared about right now was hugging him and never letting go. “My baby, my firstborn.” He gently pushed her away as he asked, “Mother are you feeling ok.” She smiled full of joy wanting to hug her son again. “Of course, I am it’s just that I missed you.” That’s when Don gave her a strange look. “Mother, I’ve only been gone for a day. I’ve been gone longer, and besides, I’m 24 years old, it’s kind of expected I go on business trips side business or not.” That’s when it was Li-Feng’s turn to be confused. “I’m sorry what?” “Mother, I’ve only been gone a day.” It took a while for Li-Feng to process this. “Don, sweetheart, what day is it?” “July 21st, 2066 Why mother?” Then that meant that in two days her son would find out he got a whore pregnant. Maybe she could block the call. No, they called his phone not the family phone, and Don always carried his phone with him, something she taught him. So it was too late for him not to impregnate that whore, the only thing now was to accept that whore into the family, knowing her son he was too honorable not to take responsibility. It was rather accept that whore or have her son out of her life, and knowing she chose the latter and it led to her never seeing Don again she knew she had to choose the former this time. She had been given a second chance after all. It was then her husband and Lihua came to the training room. Filled with joy she hugged her daughter as on the corner of her eye she watched her husband hug their son.  
Don Wei’s Pov  
His parents were acting weird. Both of them were hugging Lihua and him like they haven’t seen either of them in years. Lihua gave him a questioning look, which he returned with a ‘Don’t ask me I have no idea what’s going on look. His parents were acting wierd that was for sure. It was only when Sebastian, their butler or to be more his specific his personal butler coughed, did his parents stop hugging them and just smiled. They were creeping him out if that was the case. He had, to be honest, it was a tad creepy. But his parents looked so happy that he decided not to spoil it for them. For some reason, his parents wanted to spend the whole day together and made plans for tomorrow.  
The next day, he received a phone call, that put a damper on his parent’s plan. The doctor said it was urgent. He didn’t know what it was, but they said to hurry or life would be lost. At that statement, he couldn’t but remember a time when he and she were filled with so much passion that they had... Could they have, god he hoped not. When he told his parents he needed to go to America, they asked if he really needed to go, he said he was told it was urgent. They gave their blessing for him to go, but their smiles were strained almost as if they knew the news they would receive when he got back.  
He got his racer pregnant. He was told by a doctor he needed to give his blood. “My lord, I’ve only seen this with the Tang clan children, where the father needs to give his blood to the child a month at the latest once it was conceived in order for it to survive. Your father did it for you and your sister so I would recognize any child’s need to take Wei blood.” Ahh yes, this was one of the doctors that used to work for the Wei family doctor, he wanted to move to America to advance his career as others had done. Quickly giving enough blood for the fetus to survive, when the operation was finished he decided to talk to the mother of the child.  
There she was, a woman 1 year younger than him. She refused to look him in the eye as she bit her lip. Putting a hand to her stomach, she seemed to be contemplating what to say. “I want to keep the baby. You don’t have to be a part of our life, but I want to keep the baby.” He contemplated, this was his child, and looking at the woman, Maya, he knew by now he would never love anyone the way he loved her. He wanted to start a family with her, regardless of what others said. And he wanted to be a part of this child’s life. “I want to be a part of this child and your life.” She looked at him in shock. “Don you don’t have to, this child’s not your responsibility.” “Yes, it is it’s mine isn’t it.” She nodded. “But we weren’t thinking straight when we conceived her we were both so emotional.” He took her by the hand. “Maya, I don’t care how this child was conceived, I love you and I want to start a family with you.” She gave him a bittersweet smile. “Your parents disapprove of me, Don Wei. They told me I wasn’t good enough for you, they’ll never accept me and this child, you shouldn’t throw away your life for me.” He shook his head, “I can’t live without you Maya, I love you and I’ve never felt this way about anyone the way I feel for you, and I’ve never felt this happy about being a father. If my parents want to be a part of my life anymore they have to accept you and this child, because you two are now my life.” “But…” “No buts Maya, I want you and this child in my life.” “But you shouldn’t give up everything for us Don.” He gave her a reassuring smile.”It’s my choice isn’t it?” And with that kissed her forehead. She nodded. And with that he went down on one knee, “I don’t have a ring right now, but Maya will you marry me?” “You’re not just marrying me because I’m pregnant are you?” “No, because I love you and I can’t think of living without you.” With that, she laughed and nodded.  
The way home Don couldn’t help but feel nervous, He had to tell his parents he got a girl of lower-class pregnant. And one of his workers to booth! He knew his parents would not approve, especially considering how they placed their children on such high pedestals and placed such high expectations on them. Especially him. He knew they’d be disappointed in him big time. And a part of him knew they’d never accept Maya or the child. Marrying a girl of lower class was one thing, but marrying a foreigner, well that was unforgivable in his parent’s eyes. Maya may have been of Chinese ethnicity but she was raised in America and to his parents that were the same as being a foreigner, his family was traditional so he had to marry someone from China. The Wei family never married outside of Asia. That was the rule of the family and an American was out of the question. They were too foreign for someone as traditional as his parents. Sighing he mentally prepared himself for the long argument the many tears the we’re so disappointed in you and the don’t come back if you’re marrying that whore. What he didn’t expect was his parents being supportive of him.  
He came home, ashen face looking mentally exhausted. In truth, it was mainly because he was mentally preparing himself for the argument with his parents. The it’s either her or us and the eventual cutting ties with his family. When his mother looked at him worriedly, her eyes filled with utter love and worry for her son Don felt a sense of confusion for there was a sense of knowing in her eyes. He brushed it off. As he told them he needed to tell them something. The whole family Lihua, mother and father and him sat down as Don took a deep breath ready to tell the earth-shattering news. “I got one of my workers pregnant.” Lihua looked shocked. “You?! Mr.Uptight and responsible got someone pregnant?!” “Lihua!” His mother’s voice gave a stern warning to her. “This is a serious matter and I expect you to behave like a lady.” She sat down but watched the reaction of her parents. They were tight smiled and looking at their son listening to what he was going to say. Don was confused, to say the least, he expected them to start shouting at him, telling him how could he do something so irresponsible. “What’s your plan son?” He took a deep breath, pretty sure that what he was going to say would lead them to cut ties with him tell him he was no longer son or at the very least slap him asking what the hell was he thinking. “I plan to marry her.” And that’s when his parents did something that made him want to ask who were they and what did they do to his parents. They got off their chairs and hugged him, telling him they supported him 100% and that if that was his decision they would stand by him. He was really tempted to ask who were they and what did they do to his parents. But he was already in hot water and decided better not to risk it, besides Lihuar already beat him to it. “Who are you two and what have you done to my parents?” She asked. They gave her both a strange and sharp look. “I’m sorry but that is not the reaction, we’d expect from you.” Don nodded at this. At that statement, their mother gave a tight smile as she simply stated: “Well these things do happen and your brother is honorable of course he would take responsibility for getting a girl pregnant and I’m sure he’d never do something so irresponsible ever again.” “Well, he did once so there’s a chance he ‘d do it again.” “Lihua! What?! It’s the truth!” That’s when his mother turned to him, “Don I’m sure you’ve learned your lesson.” In a way, he did. To make sure to not let his emotions get the best of him and make it sure it doesn’t lead to sex until he was married. Or to at least make sure to use protection when conceiving a child. Because that was the reason He got Maya pregnant. not that he regretted it. He nodded. His mother beamed at him. “Really who are you two, because my parents would have told my brother to tell that woman to get an abortion.” Don didn’t get insulted by his sister’s words basically because he knew she was being respectful of Maya and basically because she was basically saying what he expected of his parents. Li-Feng continued to give off a tight-smile as she simply said. “We want to be in your life Don, and though I admit, that woman, Maya was it?” He nodded. “Isn’t exactly the kind of wife we expected for you, we know it won’t hinder your future, we expect great things from you despite this.” Hmm, so they still saw Maya as a hindrance and an obstacle to his future, they just came to accept it. Don mentally sighed. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted if he was telling the truth, but knowing his parents, he knew it was the best he was going to get. And besides the fact he was marrying Maya a foreigner in their eyes instead of someone who to them was of complete Chinese instead of someone who was a “fake Chinese” like they saw how Maya was and they weren’t cutting ties with him was in itself a miracle. A miracle he wasn’t going to push. Besides, they would warm up to her eventually, right? Don Wei didn’t know how wrong he was. When their parents left, Lihua came to him “Do you really think that was mother and father?” Honestly, a part of him wondered.  
Li-Feng’s Pov  
She sighed as she looked at the portrait of her son.it was a portrait of him when he was 18 years old. He had just graduated from college, even then he had a mustache. At 20 he got 2 Doctorate’s in law and business. He was a genius that had always been in the gifted and advanced sections, and actually skipped grades several times. His future was always bright, and then he was seduced by some lower-class gold-digging prostitute. She sighed if only she knew that his future wasn’t going to be eclipsed by a whore, then she wouldn’t have cut ties with him, maybe it would take some extra work but Don would have been able to rise above it, she kept track of his life and despite how he looked physically he proved he was her little soldier he could rise above anything. She should have had more faith in him back then, the reason she cut ties with him was because she didn’t want to see her son throw his future away for some whore. He proved her wrong. Well she had been given a second chance and with their help, their son’s future would be even brighter, sure he’d probably be in racing for a few years and that whore would be in his life, but she believed that whore would be dead in a few years.she believed that won’t change and when that whore was dead they’d convince their son to give up racing, she was sure of it. They would change their son’s future. All she needed to do was wait for that whore to be dead. Unfortunately there would be a setback to her plan when that woman proved to have lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m basing 2 of Don’s friends from black butler characters Prince Sohma and Edward Midford. I’m giving them the same appearance as the name appearance as the characters I’m basing them off on

Maya's Pov

It was a sort of fair weather, not exactly nice but not exactly horrible either so fair was the right word. A nervousness filled her, she bought a hundred dollar dress that was not too revealing but still her taste but hopefully modest enough to make it clear to Don's parents that she was not a slut and would not cheat on him. it was one of the most expensive pieces of clothing she had in a long time the other was a dress that Don bought her but she knew it was too formal for the occasion. She needed something semi-formal not completely formal. To say she was nervous was an understatement she felt like a complete wreck inside, but at the same time, a curiosity filled her why would Don's parents accept this? She downright knew they didn't approve of her saw her as a pretty-faced gold-digger after their son's money, and a part of her felt that they still felt like that, baby or not. Holding a hand to her belly she worried about her baby, they would treat her little one kindly right? She hoped so they were her grandparents. Waiting at the front gate she wondered if she was going to wait here all night when the doors opened. The Wei mansion always took her breath away. There were cherry blossoms that surrounded a Chinese palace, it was built in the previous century by Don's grandfather and Maya felt it was beautiful. She never she would ever walk into palaces like these and remembered the first time she walked here she was taken aback and wondered if she had traveled across time. It was beautiful, to say the least. Sebastian Don's servant was waiting for her, who led her to Don her fiance who gave her a nervous smile. She smiled nervously, she knew the dress was cheap to the Wei's who could afford way more expensive clothing Don's outfit just screamed way more expensive but she had at least had to try to make a good impression. "Is my outfit too revealing?" She whispered nervously. He shushed her with a "No it's not honey." She sighed in relief. But then had another worry. "Will they think I'm cheap? “No, but they'll instantly mark you as a peasant or a gold-digger." She sighed, Don didn't lie to her. Then again, he never lied to her. That’s what she loved about him. He was a sense of stability she could count on. Stability, that was something she hadn’t had in a while, not until she met Don at least. A servant opened the door to a living room filled with family photos. Maya couldn’t help but gape at the wonderland she was in. An assortment of art done by various artists, some already dead and therefore the paintings were now worth billions, filled her eyes mixed with Paintings she knew were painted by Don. She recognized his work. And hanging on the walls were also portraits. Don’s smiling face when he was 10 met her on a wall, another of him being 19, the day she first met him. His hair was shorter than, but his body remained the same. A part of her couldn’t help but feel want as memories of what they did, and his toned arms held her close as she ran her arms across his abs... “Maya?” Don’s voice broke her out of her spell and she turned to look at him. Her eyes must have still been hazy because he took one look at her and blushed. Knowing she was remembering the night they were so overcome with passion. “We shouldn’t remember that in front of my parents,” He said, rather flustered. She nodded. It would be a bad impression if she was horny as they discussed the engagement. "I'll get Amah to get you a drink." She looked at him questioningly. He looked away and refused to look her in the eye as he quickly just mumbled something about the drink, helping with horniness. She nodded, then asked, "How do you know?" "Ahhh, Amah gave that to me as a teenager." She gave her future husband a strange look." He tried to explain himself "I was a teenager, I got hormonal too!" "So you had sex dreams about other people?" She asked her voice honeyed to mask the bubbling jealousy erupting in her chest at the thought of her fiance desiring another person. He must have sensed her jealousy because he quickly told her in a rather scared voice "You're the only one for me." She sighed, now she was feeling horny because she wanted her man, to desire only her and she was beginning to want to ensure that by giving him something rather pleasurable. She sighed, but she couldn't do that, Don's family would not approve of them fornicating in his family home. "Besides Maya, you must have felt some sense of want before for someone else." "Nope, I only felt desire once I met you." She smiled at that. And gave him a quick peck on the lips." She got a little revenge for Don's horniness as a teenager because she got him flustered. She gave him a playful smirk, before an elderly woman that looked to be the grandmotherly type that baked cookies for you came to them and Don, with a blush on his cheeks asked for a certain drink. The old woman gave him a sharp look. "Master Don Hua you have asked for that drink many times now, I can't believe you-" "It's not for me." The old woman was silent." And she gave a judging look to Maya. "It's for your future wife?" "Amah." "No need young master, I'll get the drink." "Amah!" But the old woman disappeared, making Maya rather ashamed. She felt calmed down from her heat, nothing like being shamed to calm down the heat of desire. Only for a thought to hit her mind. "Don, your nanny said something about you taking that drink recently. And many times. Why would you need that drink?" Don refused to look her in the eye. Maya was confused and wanted an answer. Why was he blushing and refusing to look at... oh. Maya felt herself blush and the desire come back on. She may need that drink after all. It felt nice knowing her man desired her.

The Horniness was not going to leave and memories of Don and how passionate the night was eclipsed her mind, her eyes must have darkened. for Don's nanny gave her a look, before giving a green looking liquid. She quickly drank and regretted it, it tasted like she was drinking poo. She wanted to wretch Don, sensing this, mouthed, it tastes horrible but it takes the horniness away. No wonder the taste was putrid, of course, it would take away all lustful thought. "You're going to have to drink all of it for the heat of desire to leave your body," his lips told her. She gave him a look making the nanny turn. His nanny gave a sharp look at Don but Don tried to look as innocent as possible, not wanting a lecture from the sweet-looking old woman. The sweet-looking old woman then calmed down and then walked. It was then Don's parents appeared. "DonHua, I see your...bride's here." A woman's voice said. She recognized that voice, Li-Feng Wei Don Wei's mother. The one who was always cold to her, never accepting her, making her always feel as if she was never good enough. She forced herself to swallow the vile drink, not wanting to give her future mother-in-law a reason to look down on her more, if that was even possible. She wanted to gag as the poop tasting drink reached her throat, it felt like swallowing actual diarrhea. But she knew she'd feel so much worse if she let Li-Feng see her desire. She'd never be able to convince that woman she was not a horny mess if she saw the heat she was in. She knew that in her soul. She turned around. Li-Feng though there was a smile on her lips, a strained smile, a forced smile, but still smile eyed Maya with coldness and resentment only given by a mother who saw someone that hurt their child. There was also a hint of disdain as if she was looking at a prostitute. Maya bit her lip trying to stay strong, She had to prove she loved Don, for Don and her baby. She took a deep breath, willing herself to withstand his mother's gaze. His father was at the very least nicer. He wore a neutral expression, his face revealing nothing, but at least there was no coldness in his eyes. Don's sister looked at her a mix of curiosity, but unlike his parents, there was warmth in her eyes, maybe they would get along. Maya had hope.

"Why don't we sit down, after all, we should talk about the engagement." Her voice sickeningly sweet Don's mother pointed to a group of chairs that each cost more than the building of the old apartment Maya could barely afford. Straightening her dress, she sat in a chair she was sure would buy a house. "Tea?" His mother asked. She shook her head, not wanting any. "Are you sure it calms the soul." She shook her head. Don's mother motioned for a maid, to prepare tea for her. "I always like some, I love herb tea it's always refreshing." Maya nodded. 

"Now then about the wedding, Do you want it big or grand?" Maya shook her head. "I want a modest wedding, a small one. just one with a church with witnesses. Don and I talked about this." 

"You talked about this with Donhua, right under our noses, like you got pregnant with his child right under our noses." She bit her lip. "Mother!" Don said. "Well it's true isn't it?" "She somehow got pregnant with your child." "Mother please, if you're going to blame Maya blame me too, it takes two to create a child." 

"Of course," Li-Feng stated. Maya felt like she was going to say more. "But you have to admit Don, it's surprising that she got pregnant with your child and not some other man's." "Mother..." "Don's voice had a warning. "Don respect your mother." Fang Wei said. His voice was neutral but there was a warning in it. "I will when she respects Maya." There was a long silence for a moment. Maya wanted to go home. She should have that Don's parents weren't going to accept her so soon. She was a fool to think that they were going to have a nice talk about the wedding. "Don's father sighed. "Let's change the topic." 

"Maya it must be such a surprise to get nice stuff. Maya shifted, as she said. "I wasn't always poor, I was actually born comfortable, not rich but comfortable." She mumbled. "Oh. Li-Feng said surprised at this. "My parents died in a crash when I was nine, and my grandparents raised me, I was able to live a comfortable lifestyle until I was 10.”

”Oh” Li-Feng’s voice was filled with honeyed surprise. “So, I’m guessing my son is just your ticket back into good life?”

”Mother!” Don said.

”Well.” Li-dent started, “she was used to luxury before and well now look at her. I’m sure she wants to go back to that lifestyle.”

Maya felt a clenching in her chest as she felt herself endure each and every hurtful word.” That wasn’t true, she didn’t even remember what it was like not to be poor, all she remembered from her days of being comfortable was those moments of being a happy family. She wanted to ran. She wanted to ran now.   
”My wife is not a gold digger.” Don’s voice coldly said.”

”Of course honey, whatever you say.” Maya couldn’t take it anymore she had to go, she couldn’t bear another second of having Don defend her in front of his family it was too humiliating. She couldn’t bear anymore of Don’s mother’s hurtful words. So she got up and left.

She could hear Don go after her, she couldn’t bear his worried expression right now. That was when she bumped into someone, a handsome man with dark skin and grey eyes. He looked to be of Indian descent. That was when she heard someone stopped, It was Don. She turned around. It was Don.

”Sohma is that you?” The man nodded smiling and then rubbing with excitement came towards him with a hug. “Don his it’s been so long my little brother.”   
She heard Don sigh. “Yeah, yeah where’s Agni?”

”Waiting in the car.”   
“Ahh, ok, Sohma, I have to introduce you to someone, This is Maya, my fiancé.”

And that’s when the man turned around and looked at her. His eyes were joyous. “Ahh, If you’re Don’s fiancé then that makes you my little sister!”   
Maya almost felt a little better, almost. She couldn’t help the feeing that the man was only being nice to her because he didn’t born what social class she was in. “I’m not part of the upper class she said.”

Sohma looked at her quizzically. “I don’t see why that matters, You are Don’s fiancé and as long as you love and you make him happy why would I care about the social class you are in?”   
At those words Maya felt completely better. Especially since she knew the man was being sincere


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed history in this fanfic, so if it's historically inaccurate it's because history was changed in the fanfic. In this fanfic India is a constitutional monarchy, (It's not in real life It's a republic in real life with a president I hope I don't offend anyone by changing history in my fanfic by this If I do please forgive me)

Don Wei's Pov

Don couldn't help but sigh, as he woke up this morning, his luxurious room feeling stifling yet freeing. Freeing because he knew he was going to marry the woman he loved, stifling because he couldn't help but feel his parents only agreed so they could control his life. The reason he fell in love with Maya was that she let him breathe from his parents' stifling control, She still did, but he couldn't help but feel his parents hated her because of it. Especially his mother. He sighed, today was the day they were going to try out wedding clothes, he had to beg Maya, practically on his knees to have her wedding dress tailored. She felt it was too expensive, but he insisted at the very least on her wedding day she should have a one of a kind dress. So they would use the family tailor for their wedding clothes. She had sighed and given in. Don on winning that argument at first thought that the world would end before their wedding day. When he told her that, she just gave him look and told him, "Don I figured out your parents by now, and I know that they won't stand for their only son to be dressed to be wed in what they view as rags, nor his bride to be wearing something rag like." He shrugged, it was true. "Well..." "Besides, I can always choose the cheapest dress she said." At this sighed. "I want you to be wearing something, you like not just a cheap dress." "But..." "No, buts my darling, besides, he smirked, Even brides who marry husbands from less wealthy families like to splurge on their wedding days." At this, she nodded. Sighing and giving in. "Also, if my mother comes in, do me a favor and don't let her affect your decision." "But she might have good taste." "her taste is different from yours." 'And she doesn't like you' Don added mentally. Knowing full well his mother wouldn't be helpful when she didn't like someone. And given her conversation with Maya... well it was clear she still didn't approve of her, the only reason she allowed her only son, her prized son, her esteemed son to marry someone she felt was beneath was that he got Maya pregnant. No one dared say it but everyone knew it was the truth. A painful truth that Maya herself would fake a smile when she thought Don didn't notice her tears at his mother's sneers towards her. Don did his best to protect her, but he felt that the only way he could protect Maya was to cut ties with his family for could, when he told Maya his plan she told him this: That she'd end her relationship with him and here and then rather than be the reason he cut ties with his family. Before it was ok, because she thought his family would not accept their baby, but she would never allow Don to suffer because of her alone. She'd rather suffer the humiliation of Don's parents looking down on her rather than have him cut ties with his family. When she told him this, he knew he made the right choice in who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He held her close and told her that he hoped she would never leave him. She smiled and said she didn't plan on it. As he thought these things the door slammed open and a red-haired woman with glasses came over and inspected him. He had decided to sleep shirtless. She sighed dreamily. "Lord Don when you were young your body was like a young apollo but now it is like a god of war." Her eyes were filled with a dreamy haze and a type of stare that sent shivers down Don's spine. Why did his parents trust this pervert with their children? for as long as he could remember when it came to tailoring their clothing, hence being able to see him shirtless and Lihua in her undies this woman was the one who would make their clothing. Oh, that's right as he saw her design for his groom outfit, white that gave him a type of prince charming look, a type of knight in shining armor look that would have made any bride feel like a princess, and that's what he wanted Maya to feel like on her wedding day a princess. This woman was an immaculate designer, the fabric was of high quality too. He once thought everyone wore this type of fabric, Maya told him no, and mumbled rich boy when she thought he couldn't hear. He sighed, he had to admit, he was once naive when it came to what others who were not of his class could afford but no longer. Maya had opened his once naive eyes. Though to be fair his taste tended to be expensive. He was admittedly raised in a world of polished gems and he was used to that lifestyle having his eyes opened did not change his rather expensive lifestyle. But Maya who had a rough childhood starting at the age of 10, though born comfortable, from the age of 10 had grown up poor so she wasn't exactly comfortable with Don's world and expensive stuff, being a poor girl. She once told him she felt like a gold digger when they had to do the photoshoot for the wedding and it was to Don's taste. So for their honeymoon, for them to both enjoy it, Don-Hua Wei would have to think of something that both suited his rather refined tasted yet wasn't expensive so it wouldn't make Maya feel uncomfortable. Which would be quite the challenge... He and Maya should make plans already, without his parents' input of course. "Don, as your best friend I demand to be your best man!" "No as his cousin and friend I demand to be his best man!" He sighed mentally. Sohma of India a prince in his own right and self-proclaimed elder brother of Don (though he wasn't by blood) barged into his room. Edward Midford, the son of The head of British police and his second cousin twice removed, also barged into his room. Well he guessed, it was perfect timing to tell them he planned for them to be his baby's godfathers and legal guardians if anything were to happen to him and Maya. Though a part of him was secretly dreading their reactions. He didn't exactly tell them one of the reasons that his parents were willing to let him marry Maya was because he got her with a child. He knew it would change their opinion of him. Also because he knew Sohma's excited reaction and a part of Don was already exasperated by it. But he supposed he should tell them now. "Listen, you two..." They seemed to be ready to get into a fight. he mentally sighed. Was he their baby sitter or something? Anyway now was not the time to think that. "I want you to know Maya's pregnant. They both looked at him strangely. "It's yours right?" He nodded. "The baby required my blood as a one-month embryo." They nodded. "So how many months is she pregnant? "2 months." "That was before you proposed?" He nodded. "It's probably the reason why my parents are letting me marry her." They were silent for a moment. Before...

"Who are you and what have you done with our Don Hua?!" He was dumbfounded by the question, but there was a panicky look in Sohma's eyes that told him he was entirely serious. "Our Don-Hua was responsible and would never get a girl pregnant." "Your Don-Hua didn't exactly stay a virgin at 15." He mumbled. Both of them were in shock. "You were such a well-mannered 12-year-old. And now you've grown into such a playboy." "Who are you calling a playboy?!" He sighed exhaustedly. "Listen When I made love to Maya it wasn't just out of lust but it was also because I loved her, I think of the act of sex as something romantic, so I'd never make love to someone I don't love." "But you'd have sex with someone you aren't married to?" "Oh don't be so old fashioned Edward." Sohma nodded. And with that, the blonde shut up. Before a thought occurred to him. "Don, you're not just marrying this girl because you got her pregnant are you?" He shook his head a soft smile on his face. "Her getting pregnant is just an excuse, I'm marrying because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with Maya. I'd give everything up for her if my parents refused her, fortunately, she got pregnant so they accepted our marriage." With that, both Sohma and Edward smiled. There little Don had found the love of his life. "By the way, that's not why I told you." He fidgeted a little nervous. Wondering if they'd refuse. These were the childhood friends he had, and he risked losing them, and physically once was enough. He was nervous they could refuse what he was going to ask them, thinking it an insult, sure he the father of the child was of noble blood as they were, but Maya no matter how highly he thought of her he knew wasn't nobility nor even old money. He couldn't help but wonder if they saw Maya as a commoner, and if they did Don knew he'd end the friendship he had with them right then and there, he wouldn't be friends with people who looked down on his wife, though ending a friendship with one of them would ensure in some awkwardness considering that one of those friends was his relative. He sighed. He didn't want to stop being friends with them, though but he knew the moment he asked the question was the moment it would decide if they remained friends or not. "I was wondering if you two would be the godfathers of my child." They looked at him for a moment before Sohma began covering his mouth then it seemed like tears were dripping down his cheeks before he came to Don and hugged. "Of course my little brother, how could I not be the godfather to your child? I would be honored. Oh, Don-Hua." And that's when Sohma began crying. And sobbing and began hyperventilating and that's when Edward sighed. And smiled at him. "I'd be honored to." Don couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive, he found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His parents were giving there blessing, albeit grudgingly to the union and he had friends he could rely on. And that's when he smiled. "Thanks, guys I'm so glad I could rely on you." 


End file.
